Kimi ga Kureta Mono
by shitsuka
Summary: Penantian Naruto selama 10 tahun pun berakhir.. Apa yang ia dapat? Terinspirasi dari lagu Kimi ga Kureta Mono milik Zone BL/Slash, RnR?


**Kimi ga Kureta Mono (What You Give Me)** Shitsuka

**Naruto**Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate**T

**Genre**Romance

**Pairing**SasuNaru

* * *

**Warning**OOC, BL/Shounen – ai/Slash , Typos, Miss Typo, Judul dengan cerita gak ada sangkut pautnya, Bila ada kemiripan cerita sungguh itu ketidak sengajaan.

**Yo, Readers! Shitsu balik lagi! Nyahahahahaha kali ini Shitsu membawa Fict Romance. Dan di fict ini alurnya maju – mundur jadi kalau agak gak jelas mohon maaf~ Shitsu harap readers suka~**

**Hanya Fict ringan~**

**Selamat Membaca~**

**Mau nge – Flame, Mau meng – kritik, mau memberi saran, atau apa pun itu Shitsu terima, yang penting itu semua dapat membangun Shitsu**

**RnR?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau dan aku bertemu pertama kali di bukit ini, tepat di musim panas sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat kenangan dimana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu kau sedang tidur diatas pohon, dan aku sedang menangis keras di bawah pohon, dan tentu saja itu mengganggu tidur mu bukan? Hahahaha dengan raut wajah arogan mu kau turun dari pohon dan membentakku, guna menyuruhku untuk berhenti menangis.

"_**Hei Dobe bisa kau berhenti menangis?! Kau menggangguku!" **_

Waktu kau membentakku, tangisan ku semakin menjadi. Oh aku ingat sekali bagaimana kacaunya raut wajahmu saat itu. Wajah arogan mu itu berubah menjadi wajah panik. Pfftt mengingat hal itu membuatku menyunggingkan seulas senyuman kecil.

"_**Tch, oi berhentilah menangis," **_ucap mu melembut sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan.

Aku ingat saat setelah kau menepuk kepala ku, tangisan ku langsung berhenti dan aku malah menatap mu dengan tatapan bingungku. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat mu bertanya,

"_**Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu bodoh?" **_

"_**E-eh? Kau siapa?!" **_

Oke aku sangat ingat itu adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang kuucapkan.. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi huh? Saat itu kan keadaan ku sehabis menangis, dan tentu saja karena hal itu pikiran ku sangat tidak berfungsi dengan baik!

_**Kau menarik napas sejenak lalu menjawab pertanyaanku, "Kau tidak perlu tahu aku siapa Dobe," **_

"_**Cih! Kau itu! Dan berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme!"**_

"_**Hng, tidak akan. Aku akan terus memanggilmu Dobe. Dan apa itu Teme?! Sangat tidak cocok,"**_

Cih aku ingat sekali saat kau mengatakan hal itu, rasanya aku sungguh ingin menonjokmu. Lagakmu itu seperti kau yang paling keren saja. Tch mana setelah itu kau langsung melenggang pergi lagi?! Oke sepertinya ingatan tentang pertemuan kita itu sangat menyebalkan ya Teme? Mengingatnya membuat darah ku mendidih.

Ugh aku ingat setelah pertemuan awal kita itu, kita jadi terus bertemu di tempat ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dan saling bertukar cerita dan kau dengan setianya mendengarkan semua keluh kesah ku tanpa pernah menyelaknya. Menurutku kau adalah pendengar yang baik Teme.

.

Oh iya aku juga ingat saat di musim panas tahun kedua, untuk pertama kalinya kau tersenyum padaku. Hanya senyuman kecil tapi mampu membuat wajahku memerah dan membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sejenak. Terdengar konyol memang tapi sayangnya itu memang terjadi padaku.

...Dan aku Uzumaki Naruto, pada saat itu berumur 10 tahun merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta pertama. Pfft apa kalian kaget? Aku yakin kalian pasti kaget karena cinta pertamaku adalah orang yang memiliki gender yang sama denganku, but who's care? Cinta tidak mengenal Gender bukan?

Okeh sebentar entah kenapa aku terdengar dewasa sekali saat itu? Oke ini kacau.

Tapi apa kalian tahu? Saat musim panas yang kedua itu aku kehilangan si Teme bodoh nan menyebalkan itu.

"Hahaha..," aku tertawa miris mengingat kenangan di musim panas tahun kedua itu. Ho? Jadi senyum mu itu sengaja kau munculkan karena kau bahagia berpisah dengan ku atau apa? Dasar bodoh. Aku ingat waktu itu sebelum kau pergi kau berucap,

"_**Hei Dobe tunggu aku di tempat ini 10 tahun lagi, pastikan kau akan datang dan jangan lupa," **_

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata – kata itu kau langsung membalikan punggung mu dan pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian. Baka Teme taukah kau?! Gara – gara kepergian mu yang tidak jelas itu aku merasakan apa yang namanya 'GALAU' untuk pertama kalinya. HELL YEAH?! AKU MERASAKAN GALAU SAAT UMURKU 10 TAHUN! dan kau tau?! Gara – gara mu juga aku menangis selama 3 hari baka! Dasar bodoh! Oke ini terdengar sangat berlebihan tapi aku sungguh mengalami hal ini..

Dan sepuluh tahun pun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kini usia ku 20 tahun, dan disinilah aku berdiri. Di sebuah bukit yang berada di Konoha. Bukit yang telah menyimpan kenangan manis kita dulu...

"Fuh.." aku menghembuskan napas ku pelan sudah 20 menit aku menunggunya disini. Oke mari kita ulangi 20 MENIT kawan! Apa si Teme akan datang dan menepati janjinya dulu? Apa aku cuma dipermainkan oleh si Teme? ARGH! TEME BRENGSEK! Lihat saja sampai dia tidak datang akan kucincang dia-

Cih. Oke pikiran ku terasa penuh.. rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekarang, sepertinya itu ide bagus eh? Peduli setan jika ada yang menganggap ku gila atau apa. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku pun menarik napas sejenak lalu berteriak sekencang – kencangnya.

"AAA TEME BODOH?! INI SUDAH SEPULUH TAHUN SEJAK PERTEMUAN KITA! KAU DIMANA BODOH?!"

"CIH?! APA JANGAN – JANGAN KAU HANYA INGIN MEMPERMAINKAN KU BODOH?!"

"AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU 20 MENIT DAN KAU TIDAK DATANG?! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK KHAWATIR APA?!"

"ARRGHHH! BAKA TEME!"

"DASAR BODOH! SAMPAI KAU TIDAK DATANG AKU AKAN MENCARI ALAMAT RUMAHMU DAN LANGSUNG MENCINCANGMU! KAU TAU? MENYIMPAN RASA SUKA SELAMA 10 TAHUN ITU SUSAH BODOH!"

Oke- sepertinya itu cukup. Entah aku merasa sangat lega setelah meneriaki perasaan ku itu. Perasaan yang sukses ku pendam selama 10 tahun itu akhirnya terucap juga.

"Ho, jadi kau menyukaiku sejak 10 tahun yang lalu eh?" ucap seseorang.

... Sebentar bukannya tadi aku hanya sendirian? Kenapa ada orang lain yang menyahuti ku?

Aku meneguk ludahku,

_**GULP**_

Jangan bilang itu dia? Jangan bilang itu si Teme bodoh yang meninggalkan ku 10 tahun yang lalu..?

Perlahan aku memutar tubuh ku untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara yang tadi menyahuti teriakan ku tadi..

Dan.. mata kami bertemu.. _**saphire**_ bertemu _**onyx**_..

Aku termenung sejenak melihat perubahan yang ia alami selama 10 tahun ini. Tatanan rambutnya berubah, kulitnya bertambah pucat, suaranya bertambah berat, tingginya bertambah, dan terlebih ia makin tampan. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak berubah yaitu, wajah datarnya.

Selama beberapa saat kami terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain, memperhatikan perbedaan yang telah terjadi selama 10 tahun ini.

Tapi akhirnya keheningan ini berakhir ketika tangan mu terulur untuk berjabat tangan dengan tanganku. Dan tentu saja langsung ku sambut tangan mu dengan tangan ku,

"Hng, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kau?" ucapnya.

Sebentar apa katanya? Uchiha Sasuke..? Si bungsu dari keluarga milioner Uchiha? Oke ini pasti bohongan kan?

"Hei-"

"Ah maaf, aku Uzumaki Naruto," balasku.

"Hng,"

Oke aku merasa percakapan nya akan berakhir disini. Maka aku melepaskan jabatan tangan dari nya. Tapi.. apa penantian ku selama 10 tahun akan berakhir seperti ini? Pfft berakhir dengan sangat menyedihkan. Eh? Tapi tunggu setidaknya aku tahu namanya dan dia tahu namaku juga perasaan ku.. Sebentar..? PERASAANKU?! Mati aku. Aku. Harus. Pergi. Sekarang. Secepatnya!

"Err aku ingin pergi," ucapku padanya.

Kulangkah kan kakiku pelan untuk meninggalkan bukit ini. Tapi tunggu sepertinya ada yang menahan tangan ku? EH?

Kutolehkan wajahku dan kudapati dia, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menahan tanganku. Dan hal yang membuatku tercengang adalah karena pada detik berikutnya ia memeluKku. Oke mari kita ulangi MEMELUKKU?!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Teme baka?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hng? Memelukmu bodoh. Sepertinya setelah 10 tahun ini kau makin bodoh ya Dobe?" ucapnya.

"Cih! Lepaskan aku Teme!"

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku dulu, aku ingin berbicara," pintanya.

"Tch bicara saja Teme,"

"Hng, terimakasih telah menungguku selama 10 tahun ini Dobe, dan terimakasih telah mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu juga,"

Setelah mendengar ucapannya aku menganga tak percaya. Seorang Teme bisa berucap terimakasih? Oh apa kah selama 10 tahun terakhir ini dia mengalami amnesia?!

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Jadi apa, Teme?" aku bertanya balik. Mendengar pertanyaan ku si Teme melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadiahiku sebuah sentilan kecil.

"Pikir sendiri," ucapnya sambil melenggang pergi.

"Wa! Teme ayo jelaskan padaku!" seru ku sambil mengejar si Teme.

"Hng," balasnya.

.

.

.

Kalian tahu cinta itu butuh pengorbanan..

Pengorbanan yang telah kuberikan adalah penantianku selama 10 tahun..

Walau pahit di awal akan manis dikemudian hari..

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

**Pojokan Author :**

Oke saya tau ini gak nyambung kok saya tau banget QwQ

Oleh karena itu shitsu minta maaf huee~~~

Oke sampai jumpa di fict fict yang lainnya~

* * *

MIND TO

R

E

V

I

E

W

OwO


End file.
